


Dear The Awesome Gilbert

by Red1945



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America(mentioned), Austria(mentioned), Friendship, Gen, Hungary(mentioned), I suck at tags, MORE LIKE A FAN WRITING, OKAY MAYBE IT IS PRETTY SAD BUT KINDA SWEET IN A WAY, Other, PRUSSIA IS AWESOME, UNCLE PRUSSIA!, kinda sad, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1945/pseuds/Red1945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Nation who idolizes Prussia and Gilbert decides to write a letter to him. Just a really really short fic. Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I felt like it. Basically it's a young OC writing to Gilbert Beilshmidt. These two are pretty close. But if you want, you don't have to look at it like it's an OC. Comment please! Human AU.

Dear The Awesome Gilbert,

Hi! I know sending this letter is stupid and useless since we can just video chat but neither you or I have the time and I know you like giving and receiving letters more than typing on screen. You're old like that. Anyways, how is it there in Germany? I heard there was a massive hailstorm , Ludwig must have been really sick. I'm sure it's nice there in Germany, I've only seen pictures. I hope you're not getting way too many bumps on your head from Elizabeta's frying pan (it's kinda your fault though for annoying Roderick too much). I'm sure Ludwig's been patient enough with you especially when you decide to play pranks with Francis and Antonio.

It's also nice here in America. I don't stay with Alfred but staying alone isn't too bad, I mean - I have my maid, right? Besides, it's only temporary.

When I get the chance, I'll visit you and Ludwig there in Berlin and you can show me around like you said you would. I would really like to see the Brandenburg Gate, I heard it's a really wonderful sight. You did promise to be my exclusive tour guide when I finally visit.

Thanks for being like an awesome Uncle to me even though we have no ties at all. Even though we're not related by blood or anything you're still really nice to me. Thanks!

I heard you were going on one last mission in Qurac before officially retiring. Well, good luck! When you come back we can video chat and celebrate your awesome victory!

I hope I can be an awesome soldier like you and Ludwig one day. I'll get stronger, I promise!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah anyways. Me in the afternoon when I have nothing to do.

I have received your letter to my brother, Gilbert. But unfortunately, it was not found in the mail before our mission in Qurac as it only arrived a day after we have left for our mission.

 

I have sent this letter to you to give you the news.

 

During our mission, my brother was shot in the chest. He had survived the trip back to the medical base but...I regret to inform you that Gilbert Beilshmidt passed away on January 25 at 3:20pm from blood loss.

His funeral is from January 27 to 31, it would please him and I if you could come.

 

 

               Sincerely, 

                            Ludwig Beilshmidt

 

 


End file.
